The typical corn planter such as the Deere Max-Emerge 7100 and 7300 planters will have for each row a pair of disks position in a V to cut a seed groove in the ground. A depth gauge wheel is positioned closely adjacent each disk to limit the depth of the seed groove cut by the disks. A pair of packer wheels close the seed groove after seed has been delivered to the groove from a seed tube positioned behind the disks.
A problem that occurs in damp conditions is that mud will build up on the depth gauge wheels which causes the seed groove disks to be raised out of the ground making for an inconsistent seed groove depth. While wheel scrapers in general are known one is needed that will readily mount on seed planters in current use such as the Deere planter.